1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hood assembly for an electrical connector, and more particularly to a hood assembly which provides strain relief for conductors which are electrically connected to contact portions of contacts supported by an electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hood assemblies for electrical connectors are well known in the art. The primary purpose for a hood assembly is to protect the electrical connections of the conductors from damage with respect to mechanical forces and foreign substances. Heretofore, hood assemblies were primarily structures which could be slid over an electrical connector and clamped about an incoming cable. Usually, the hood assemblies are molded structures of metallic material and provide a rigid protective cover for an electrical connector. Ordinarily, the hood assemblies are for dead end arrangements and not for tapped connections wherein the conductors are extended beyond the electrical connector for connection to other components, such as relays or the like.
In view of this, it is highly desirable to have a hood assembly which, in addition to providing protection for an electrical connector, may be utilized to clamp and properly distribute both incoming and outgoing electrical conductors, a structure which is highly advantageous to permit direct wire wrapping to relays and other similar devices as extensively utilized in telephone central office equipment.